Episode 2790 (17th November 2000)
Plot Robert and Andy are in the hospital waiting room, the doctor says to the policeman to see if they have any family that he can contact because the boys are going to need somebody; Jack is in a hospital bed coughing; Richie is crying in his hospital bed, he frantically presses his call button; in the Woolpack, Diane is asking Bernice if she has heard anything from Rodney, Bernice asks her why the sudden interest; Jonny finds out that Marc has slept with Donna; Bernice tells Carlos that she is still in contact with Rodney but she doesn't want to tell Diane, she talks to Carlos about how having a half-sister changes everything; the doctor comes in to see Jack, Jack knows that Sarah is dead, no-one has told the boys yet, the doctor tells Jack that Kathy is on her way over and that she can tell the boys, Jack says no because he wants to tell them, he cries; Robert and Andy want to know what's going on, Richie comes into the waiting room, he wants to find out what happened to Sarah, Andy starts to cry when Robert says all this is Richie's fault; Terry comes round to the Sugden's, he finds the police in Jack's kitchen, he said he was passing and saw the smoke and wanted to find out if everything was ok, Terry asks the policeman where Jack and the kids are, he says they have been taken to Hotten General and that's all he can tell him at the moment; Kathy arrives at the hospital, the doctor asks to have a word with her, she tells Kathy that Sarah has died; Terry comes into the Woolpack, he tells everyone that there has been a fire at the Sugden's, Diane and Terry go off to the hospital to find out what has happened, Terry says he's already been round to Sarah's but there is no-one in; Kathy and the boys go into see Jack, Jack tells them that they have to be very brave, Andy and Robert sit down, Jack starts to cry, Robert starts to cry, he asks what has happened to Sarah, Jack says he tried to save her but he couldn't, Robert and Andy cry, Andy runs out. Andy is crying, Kathy runs to comfort him, Andy says Sarah shouldn't have been in there; Bernice should have called last orders but she says she'll stay open a little bit longer to see if there's any news, Carol, an old friend of Viv's arrives in the pub looking for her, Viv and Carol hug; the doctor asks Kathy if she will tell Richie about Sarah, Diane appears and Kathy tells her that Sarah is dead, Diane asks Kathy what happened, Diane volunteers to tell Richie; Diane goes into Richie's hospital room, Richie keeps asking about Sarah, Diane tells him that Sarah died in the fire, Richie cries, Diane asks Richie how it happened, Richie says that it was Jack; Carol and Viv are drinking champagne, Carol says she's on the run from her husband, Gordon, he had found her in bed with his best friend, Carol says he was depressed and was trying to cheer him up, Carol said she tried to explain that it was only a one-off but it all turned nasty so she packed up the Mercedes and left, she says she going to teach him a lesson and make him sweat for a couple of days, Carol tells Viv she would be really jealous of her house; Diane hugs Robert and Andy, Kathy tells Diane she will take them home with her, Diane asks Kathy how Jack is, Diane tells the boys if they need anything they know where she is, Andy tells Diane to look after Jack; Diane goes in to see Jack, Diane tells Jack how sorry she is, Jack can't fathom out what Sarah was doing in the barn, Diane asks Jack what happened, Jack said there was nothing he could do; Alan and Bernice think Diane would have phoned by now if something had been wrong, Alan asks Bernice if there is something going on between Jack and Diane, Bernice plays dumb, Bernice tells Alan that Diane loves a bit of drama; Carol and Viv are still drinking champagne, Viv tells Carol she gave up cigarrettes ages ago, Carol thinks she needs a makeover, she thinks Viv's hairdo is very ageing, Viv tells Carol about Bob, she makes up lots of stuff about how Bob is in the fashion industry; Betty thinks Carol looks like a right slapper; the phone rings, Alan goes to answer it, Alan comes back into the Woolpack, he asks for everyones attention, it was Kathy on the phone, Alan has some sad news, Carol makes a joke about running out of champagne, Alan says that Sarah Sugden died earlier this evening, everyone is shocked; Carol asks Viv who Sarah was, Viv explains; Diane is still pressing Jack for information on how the fire happened, he says he doesn't know anything, Diane asks Jack what Richie and Sarah were doing in the barn, Jack has no idea, Diane thinks it seems odd, Jack asks Diane how he is going to tell Victoria, Jack blames Richie for everything, Diane leaves; Diane bumps into Richie outside Jack's room, Diane tells Richie it was just an accident, Richie says it was no accident, someone set fire to the barn, Richie says he knows it was Jack; Kathy is tucking the boys up in bed, she wishes them goodnight, Andy cries. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Richie Carter - Glenn Lamont *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Wareing - Helen Pearson Guest cast *Doctor Helen Grant - Beatrice Comins *Jonny Bradley - Ben Bryant *DCI Harvey - James Lauren *DC Brundel - Ian Ralph Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, Jack's room and Richie's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Melby Farm - Kitchen Notes *First appearance of Carol Wareing. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,280,000 viewers (17th place). Memorable dialogue Betty Eagleton (about Carol Wareing): "Talk about mutton dressed as mutton ... she looks like a right slapper to me." Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes